A Moment Like This
by LuffyKun3695
Summary: FEMMESLASH! Raven realizes her feelings for Terra. Song-Fic. One-Shot. Fluff. Raven/Terra.


**FEMMESLASH! Raven realizes her feelings for Terra. My first songfic to a Kelly Clarkson. OneShot Fluff! RavenTerra OOC?**

This is my very first songfic. I spent a couple of hours on this fic… it's my favorite Teen Titans pairing as well. I know its not popular, and it's never gonna happen, but I love it to death no matter what. My only hope is that one person who reads this fic will be transferred into the world of TerRae and love it as much as I do!

**Dedications:**_Obviously, __**cobaltwind**__, as she requested this fiction. I hope she enjoys it, as I tried very hard!_

**Warnings:**This is a femmeslash story, that means _girl/girl_, so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT! Because I'm a busy person and I don't have time to deal with your ignorance and stupidity, so if you wanna flame… shove it.

**Pairing:** Terra/Raven

Teen Titans © DC Comics; Fanfiction © Courtney D (LuffySP)

"A Moment Like This" © Kelly Clarkson

* * *

"**A Moment Like This"**

Raven was quiet, meditating. Well, not quite, she couldn't get her mind to clear. Something was dragging at her. No… someone. Raven couldn't get her mind off of Terra! She couldn't get her out of her mind! Her light hair, her fair skin, her vibrant sapphire eyes… She wanted to talk to her, kiss her… touch her…

_**What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree? **_

Raven's eyes shot open and her levitation broke, landing her sorely on her butt. But she didn't care, all she wanted to know was _WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING ABOUT? _You weren't supposed to think about other _girls_ that way! Were you?

It was four in the morning, and as anyone in an adrenalin rush, she feared that the sound of her heartbeat would wake the house! Raven decided that she needed some water. She picked herself up off the ground and floated into the kitchen.

_**It's almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell your love is here and now. **_

"Hey Rae," a familiar voice greeted her. She looked up to find Terra sitting at the Titan's dinner table. Her grin lit up the dark room. _God she's gorgeous. _Raven thought; then immediately tried to shake the thoughts from her mind.

_**A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**_

"Um… hi," Raven stuttered, trying to regain her usual cool, which she was so quickly losing. "What are you doing up so late?" she asked casually, leaning against the counter as causally as possible.

Terra grinned. Raven's heart started beating faster. In her emotional flux, a light bulb popped… Raven became annoyed. _Talk about obvious!_

"I was hungry," Terra said, gesturing to the bowl of ice cream she was currently consuming. "I couldn't sleep, either, I was having weird dreams." She giggled nervously and blushed.

"Weird dreams?" Raven asked, blushing as well, "What do you mean?" she wrung her pale hands, swallowing the lump in her throat. She must have looked ridiculous; blowing wisps of plum hair from her face.

_**Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**_

Raven's stomach began churning. What was going on? Why was Terra doing this to her? WHY WAS SHE LOSING HER MIND!?

There was silence in the room; Terra casually licked the remaining ice cream from her spoon, sending an X-rated picture into Raven's head. Another light bulb shattered as certain places in her body tingled and shuttered. Raven tried to shake it off, going to get her glass of water.

Terra didn't mention either of the light bulbs. She knew what it was like to have little control over your powers. She smiled again. Terra liked having Raven by her. She didn't really know why. But she had an inkling that her feelings towards Raven were intentions to be more than "just friends".

_**Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I can't explain.**_

"Why don't you sit down?" Terra asked, gesturing to the chair beside her. Raven pulled it out with her powers and seated herself, pushing it in the same way. Terra laughed. "Show off," she giggled playfully. Raven returned the snickers nervously, smiling stupidly.

_**Well I may be dreaming but till I awake. Can we make the dream last forever?**_

_God, _Raven thought to herself, _nothing could be more perfect than this. _"Hey Terra?" she said without thinking. Terra looked up at her inquiringly. Her eyes were wide and glassy and absolutely gorgeous.

_**And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this.**_

"What?" Terra asked, watching Raven, hoping for something… but what?

"I was thinking… I mean, I am… I…" she tripped over her words. Confused, she gulped some more water. Her pale hands shaking as she placed it down on the table. Raven was filled with so many emotions; she was surprised that the house wasn't blowing up… _Fear… Excitement… and… _

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**_

Terra watched the spectacle. She was confused as well. What did Raven want? What was wrong with her? And most importantly, was Raven thinking the same thing as she was?

_**The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.**_

Raven inhaled slowly. Waiting for courage that wouldn't come... She was alone in this! What could she do? They waited as Raven desperately tried to regain her composure.

_**So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...**_

"Raven," Terra said, hopelessly, "please tell me what's on your mind." Raven was snapped out of her own thoughts. She had to tell her. She couldn't bear not to…

"I think I'm in love with you…" she whispered. Terra was shocked. A blush ran up her face. Raven felt as if a weight of one thousand tons had been lifted off her chest. She tried to read Terra's emotions, but failed.

Terra was silent for a minute. She knew it was ripping Raven apart, but she needed to think about this. Why wasn't she disgusted, could it be that she loved her too?

It was at that moment that Terra had her epiphany. She didn't bother telling Raven. Action spoke louder than words. Terra grabbed the back of Raven's head and pulled her into a long lingering kiss.

_**Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**_


End file.
